Secrets Found
by TheMacUnleashed
Summary: Anakin's greatest secret is found out. May be AU. Companion to my story Best Kept Secret, but you don't have to have read it to understand this.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker was bored.

It was ironic, in ways. He was the greatest- the most powerful, at least- Jedi, and yet he could still be as bored as a Padawan?

He sat up from his sleep-couch, where he had been lying in hope of getting some rest. It was impossible, despite the ship he was in: The Dalek-Class ships were known to be some of the best, but before now he'd never had a chance to fly one.

_I guess the Council wanted me to have the chance to before Ventress kills me,_ he thought, his usual optimistic face slipping.

He shook his head to clear the pessimistic thought away. _The Chosen One. You are the Chosen One, who was destined to rise! Failure is impossible. _In the back of his mind he knew that he was being overconfident, but the rest of his mind really didn't care.

His boredom growing, Anakin probed his bond with his Padawan to see where she was. A small smile came to his lips as he sensed that Ahsoka was at least as bored as he. He had stood to see if she could use some lecturing when his com-link beeped.

His blood turned to ice upon seeing the number displayed there: 500-TAR-DIS. That was Padme's private code! Something must have happened; she'd never contact him otherwise while he was on a mission…

He composed himself using Jedi techniques. He knew better than to jump to conclusions! Anakin calmly opened up the hologram. "General Anakin Skywalker," he said by way of greeting. He knew that there was a good chance that Padme was with someone else, and he wouldn't risk spilling their secret just because he greeted her too strongly.

"Relax, Anakin, I'm alone." The Chosen One allowed himself a smile at that.

"You read my mind. Are you sure that you aren't Force-Sensitive?"

She gave a slight smile. "Actually, I'm starting to wonder that myself. I don't know why, but I just got a strange urge to call you from out of nowhere! Is anything wrong?"

His smile had been replaced with a worried frown. "No, we're still on the ship. I hope it's not a premonition…" Anakin's voice trailed off, more worried about his lover than himself. Would this be the last time that they spoke?

She shrugged. "Well, you know how low my midi-chlorian count is,-" four thousand and eighty "-so you really shouldn't worry too much." She fell silent; it was obvious that she didn't believe her own words.

At first the lack of sound was awkward, but it quickly turned into a silence typical of lovers: One where the two were staring deep into each other's eyes; one where there was no doubts that the other loved them.

Padme broke the silence. "I thought married couples were supposed to be able to see each other," she teased.

That brought a slight smile to his face, and he was about to respond with an equally joking comment when he caught a shift in the training bond belonging to Ahsoka and him: She felt surprise, then fear, and then he was blocked from the bond altogether.

Probing slightly outwards with the Force he felt another life-form. He knew instantly that it was Ahsoka.

He didn't show that he knew that she was there; he felt numb with shock so it wasn't hard.

"Angel, you knew when we took our vows that we'd be apart often. If I could see you more, you know I would."

Oblivious to his current situation, Padme smiled. "True, but you don't know how many nightmares I've had about you and your padawan's relationship going further than that of Master and apprentice." The Chosen One sensed Ahsoka leave from where she had been watching.

He chuckled, despite the present events. "Angel, I swear by the Force that _that_ will _not_ happen." They proceeded to make small talk.

"Goodbye, Angel of Mine. I promise you, this will _not_ be the last time that we speak."

Padme looked at him, utter trust and devotion in her eyes. "If anyone can keep that promise, you can."

He ended the transmission there, and went to meditate and think about the recent events.

**A/n: I don't know when the next chapter of this will be up; it's number one on my mental update list but I could lose power because my area is supposed to be hit by a blizzard, so updates could be random. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting cross-legged on the floor of his private rooms, Anakin reflected on what Ahsoka knew: _She knows that Padme and I are married. She knows that we love each other more than life itself. _

_She knows what is best kept secret._

Pushing back his fear of the Council finding out, Anakin calmly predicted what Ahsoka would do: _She does what she wants occasionally, like any other padawan, but even she wouldn't dare ignore such a huge breach of the rules. As soon as this mission is over, she'll go straight to the Council and tell them what she learned._

In the back of his mind, a voice whispered, _it's her words against yours. _

Anakin contemplated the thought, but realized in the end that it was useless. _Ahsoka is not a liar. The Masters will be able to see who is lying and who's telling the truth. It's pointless… unless… _

Anakin pushed away the dark thought._ That is the way of the Sith. Acceptance is the way of the Jedi. _

_Yes. _Anakin couldn't ignore the voices in the back of his head._ Just like you accepted your mother's death… _

_Who do you care for more: Padme or Ahsoka?_

The Chosen One wanted to scream. _That's not fair!_

Still, he was compelled to answer. _Padme. _

_Would you die for her? _

_Of course! _

_Would you die for your apprentice? _

Here he hesitated. _I,_ _well, I should, but… no. I wouldn't die for Ahsoka. _

Guilt flooded through him, but he didn't take back his answer.

The questions he- was it really him? - was asking himself changed.

_What will the Council do to you?_

This was an easy one. _They will force me to leave the Order. _He was glad that they didn't punish by death, although he knew that many of the few who broke the rules and were ordered to leave killed themselves by their own hands, so great was the shame.

_And what will that do to the Republic? _

_They will fall apart…_ Anakin's eyes snapped open at the realization of this. Although he trusted Obi-Wan and all of his other Jedi companions, he was well aware of how much more powerful he was when compared to most of them, save for Master Yoda.

_The Republic needs you._

As the Chosen One thought this, he was oddly enough reminded of Papaltine. The Chancellor was more of a father to him than _anyone_ in the Order could ever be. Could he really disappoint the kindly old man?

_But that would mean…_ Anakin realized as he pushed away the dark thought that was plaguing him that he would eventually have to face his demons, no matter how unpleasant they were.

_That would mean that I would have to kill Ahsoka. _

**A/n: Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

A proper Jedi would have rid his mind of the thought instantly. _However, _Anakin mused in an oddly numb part of his mind, _I've never exactly been a proper Jedi. _

He shook his head, as if that could clear away the darkness. _No! I can't kill __Ahsoka__!_

_How many lives have been sacrificed in this war? _

He glared, certain that he could overcome these dark thoughts. _One less. _

_How many more if you are forced to leave? _

The question caught him off guard. _I… I don't know…_

_What is one life compared to hundreds; possibly thousands? _

_Nothing..._

The voice said in an almost kindly tone, _Think about it, Anakin. It doesn't necessarily __have to be you that delivers the final strike… _

Ventress! If she killed Ahsoka- No! It was wrong in every way!

_Think of Padme. Word would get out about her secret marriage and she would be shamed; shunned away from the Senate merely due to the pressure that she would be under! Would you do that to her? _

His heart sank. If he allowed his apprentice to live, then Padme would bear the brunt of it, no matter how you looked at the situation. _I- I have to think- _

_Yes. That would be best. _

It was only a little while later that it was time to land the ship. Anakin stood- he had meditated further, but it had all been inconclusive- and went to tell Ahsoka. It was the first time that he had faced her since she had learned of his marriage, but he trusted himself to shield his mind properly and to keep his face composed.  
"Ahsoka! We'll be landing in five minutes!" He had to keep himself from smiling, her shields were so bad. His Padawan's emotions flickered around her; she was as jumpy as a startled Alderaanian rabbit.  
Several days later. Anakin and Ahsoka are fighting Ventress.

Anakin knew that he was being deliberately poor, but it was kind of a subtle, in-the-back-of-his-mind knowing. He was dueling just fine, but he was leaving Ahsoka open on purpose. However, she didn't seem to notice; too intent on blocking the assassin's blows.  
He gave a wry mental smile. _I taught her to fight too well. __  
_Delivering the final blow was an accident. He had still been hoping that his Padawan would be 'accidentally' killed; that he wouldn't have to do it himself.  
He had reacted on instinct when Ventress's saber came hurtling towards him.

Anakin stared glumly down at her body. Now it was time for him to choose: Ahsoka or Padme?  
The answer was far too easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka's joy-filled cry of "We did it!" broke though Anakin's realization.

He turned to face her slowly, still dealing with the fact that he would have to kill her for the greater good. _Focus Anakin,_ whispered the voice. _Did you think that this would be easy? You're probably too weak to do anything. _

His anger swelled, and he fully looked at his padawan.

She flinched away, and he pondered, in an oddly calm place in the back of his mind, that his fury would most likely have an effect on his physical appearance.

"You know, don't you." He was certain of her answer, but another part of his mind hoped that Ventress's blood was the only that would be spilled today.

"Know about what?" It would have been clear to anyone that Ahsoka was lying, let alone a Force-Sensitive, let alone her own _master_.

He allowed himself a grim smile at her fruitless hope. "You know that acting is pointless, Ahsoka. About the senator and I."

Flinching, she avoided his gaze. "Yes, Master. I-I saw you talking to her."

Anakin sighed as he shook his head. "You know, I didn't want to do this." He had originally intended to say the words only for effect, but he now found that they were true.

"Do what?" Anakin wondered if his apprentice was really as shallow as she acted.

He couldn't say it; he wouldn't.

The Chosen One ignited his blade.

He could tell by the expression on her face that she now comprehended the meaning of his words.

_No! I can't do this! _

The voice in his head seemed to find this amusing. _If you can't do this, you can do nothing and your vows to your wife are meaningless. It's her or Ahsoka._

At these words, Anakin knew that hewas never going back again.

"Master, you don't want to do this! You know I'll keep your secret, you can trust-" he cut her off with a sharp laugh. Really, had he _trained_ this girl? It was a good thing that she would not get out of here alive; she was an embarrassment to the entire Jedi Order! "Padawan, what kind of a fool do you take me as? I knew that you saw me speaking to Padme. And despite what you think, I didn't _want_ to kill you. My plan was to have Ventress do it. Surely you saw how many openings I left for her to harm you?" He wondered if she really had noticed how lackluster his fighting skills had been that day. Inwardly, he smiled. She probably thought that it was just him having a bad day! As if the Chosen One would fail!

"Why? I am willing to keep your marriage to Padme, or whoever she is a secret!" He hoped desperately that she was kidding.

"Because, _Padawan_, I trust no one."

"I'm sorry, Master," she whispered.

And then his pathetic apprentice ignited her blade! _Oh, force no,_ he thought. _She thinks that she can defeat me?! With such an attitude as that, she probably would have turned into a Sith! _He never realized the irony of his thoughts.

"You know I'll win, Ahsoka." He figured that it couldn't hurt to try to kill her as cleanly as possible.

She shrugged. "I guess that I'll die trying, then." Such bravery! Such self-sacrifice! He almost laughed at his sarcastic thoughts, but had to admit that maybe she would have made a good Jedi.

But Padme came above all else.

**

* * *

**

The battle began, if it could really be called that. Truth be, it was more like a spar between the two. They were both familiar with each other's moves, and had dueled dozens of times while they were at the Temple in between missions.

Still, there_ was_ a strange, underlying current. It was as if the knowledge that this was a turning point in both of their lives had taken on a physical form.

It was a short fight. In the back of their minds, or at least his, Anakin was certain of that, they had both known that he was the stronger of the two.

"Sorry, Snips." In a strange way, this was true. Perhaps she could have been a boon to the Order; perhaps one to the Sith; they would never know now. "One day you might have understood why I would kill someone in order to keep my love a secret. But I can't risk that."

He brought his azure blade into her chest.

Far away, a Sith Lord laughed as his plan fell into being.

Piece by Piece.

**A/n: If I don't get more reviews in this chapter, than it will be longer before the sequel will be posted. I will get it up- If I didn't, it wouldn't be fair to the one loyal reviewer of this story- but I **_**do**_** have other things to focus on, and if no one is reading this, than I will take a short leave from it. **


End file.
